SkyBlue Eyes
by Queen of Blades
Summary: What COULD have happened in OOT, exsplains a lot, R+R formerly Alternate Reality. FINISHED!!!
1. Chapter 1 ImpaZelda perspective

Alternate Realtiry  
  
Before the story begins, let me explain. THis is like an alternate version of OOT, kinda. It didn't happen, but it could have. This does not fit in with my other stories, or the real timeline. I have taken a LOT of artistic liberties... Enjoy!  
  
"No, that's wrong again. I TOLD you to pracitce your quarterstaff! Little girl, have you been running off to the picture show again?!?!?!! Do you WANT to be a warrior or not?"  
The young Shekiah girl stared up at Impa with big eyes. "Yes, Impa. I do! But I gotta have a bit of fun, too! I'm already the best for my age, and the age group above me!"  
Impa sighed. "Zelda, it's not about being the BEST!!! You must always push yourself harder so taht you won't get killed by a Wolfos or something nast from the forest! Why must i always be put with the difficult ones?!? Oh, well. Get out your harp and play me the prelude of light. No, not THAT harp! Honestly, girl, you vex me. The PRACTICE harp! Do you WANT to warp to high heaven when you play it wrong?!?!?!!? Sheesh!" Zelda was vexing to Impa. She had been given an enchanted harp, like most other Shekiah, but this one was not Shekiah made. It had been found with her when she was a babe. Impa knew that Zelda was not born a shekiah, but was a foundling. Zelda, however, did not. She must never know. It would interrupt her training.  
Not that her training was doing much, anyways! It secretly annoyed Impa that a foundling was so much better than the real shiekiah as so much of their own craft. But it was plain as day the she HATED when Zelda forsaked her studies and snuck out. she often went to visit the Gorons. She even had a fire tunic! Really! Impa guessed that she was going to be a Goron Protector when she grew up, or a journeyman. Zelda hoped for the latter, she knew. Goron Protectors watched over the royal goron family. Changing Dipers! Really!  
Impa would have been a Royal Protector, but there were no royal children to protect. So here she was, a Teacher. Zelda's Teacher. Cripes, did the child have to be so... contrary?!?!?!  
The next morning, Zelda awoke. She had been having another nightmare. She hoped thiso one would not come true. It was about a scary green man on a horse. IT scared her since she was only about 5.   
Wait! Something was happening! Fire and brimstone! She MUSt get Impa! "Impa! IMPA!!! "  
"I'm here, child. RUN!"  
Together they ran away from the burning vilage full of terrible fumes. Zelda passed out in Impa's arms as they ran down the stairs. Impa held her breath as she carried the dear child. She...must...hold...on...  
  
is it stupd? does it suck? TELL ME!!! should i do a Link perspective? a navi perspective? follow this up to the start of OOT? what? 


	2. Chapter 2 The Askedfor Link Perspective

Chapter 2  
  
LINK PERSPECTIVE  
  
This is by request  
  
  
Link was bored, again. he usually could scarecly keep from napping during school. "School" involved small groups of Kokori in the forest, while the Great Deku Tree spoke to them in their minds of deku nuts, seeds, history, everything a forest child should know. At 5, he was almost done with schooling. 3 years was a LONG time!  
Not that anyone else kept track of ages and the like. He was quite possibly the only one who knew he was 5. He kept careful count. Most of his friends had stopped counting around 3-4. Kokori chldren were quite precocious. They learned everything they needed to know before they were 7, then they were free to do whatever. Mostly, keep the forest in order.  
He did not know that he was a foundlink. He knew, of course, that his parents were dead. He had a necklace of his mother's that he kept with him everywhere. He was unusual in that regard, as well. BUt it was really a pretty necklace. It was a triangle wireframe with an upsidown triangle in the middle. He did not know that he had been found wearing it. One piece was solid gold. The other tringale that made up the design were silver. Link supposed that they had all been filled in at some point.   
"Link, are you paying attention?"  
"What? Yes."  
The Great Deku Tree sighed. "Then please demonstrate the correct way to stun a Wolfos, should you be attacked."  
Linbk grabbed a Deku Nut and threw it at the sapling they were using as an imaginary Wolfos. He was careful to have it break at the "feet" or the pretend creature. What he forgot, however, was to sheild his eyes.   
"Daydreaming again, huh?"  
"NO! OW! I just forgot!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!"  
"The object was NOT for YOU to be the Wolfos! Ah well. Go run and get a coldpack."  
"I CAN'T SEE!!!!!"  
"Saria, please take him to the Know-it-all-brother's house. I belive they have coldpacks and healing balm."  
  
LAter...  
"Link, really. Talk to me. Can you see?"  
"..."  
"CAn you see... can you see... can you see the balloon man?"  
"..."  
"PLEASE! Talk to me! Can you see the man in the balloon?"  
"yes."  
"Oh, good. What's REALLY wrong, Link? That's the first word you've said to me all day!"  
"..."  
"Link! I know you can talk! Please!"  
he noted the genuine concern in her eyes and relented.  
"They all think i'm an idiot."  
"No they don't! I don't. You're very smart. You just... tend to daydream. That's all."  
"Mido daydreams, and he never blinded himself with a Deku Nut."  
"Yeah, well, the Deku nut ran in terror. His eyes were too mean to be blinded."  
"Ha ha. Fuuuunny." That was sarcastic.  
"Come on. Let's go back."  
"no."  
"What?"  
"no. I'm not going back to school today."  
"where WILL you go?"  
"Exploring the Lost Woods."  
"cool!"  
"Wanna come?"  
"ok."  
And so it was that Link and Saria skipped school for a day, and became fast friends. They had a lot of adventures together.   
  
Ok, that was less good than the first one. IT was kinda just background info. Oh well. next i think i will go back to Impa's perilous journey with Zelda. What do you think? 


	3. Chapter 3 ImpaZelda again

Chapter3: found again  
  
The king was out for a stroll. He liked to walk thrugh the garden ever since the death of his wife, several years age. 4, to be exact. He liked the flowers she had planted.   
Suddanly, a motion caught his eye. The Moat! Someone was in the little stream that came from the moat through the garden! He turned. Why was someone swimming in the moat? No, they weren't swimming. It was a Shekiah, floating, face-up, luckily, with a young girl passed out in her arms. He waded in and pulled them out. He frowned. Were they dead? no. The child, at least, lived. The woman... no, she had a pulse. But her breath was shallow. She probably had Pnemonia. He called the guards to put them in the guest room and keep them warm and dry. He hoped they lived. One death in this garden was quite enough.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Impa awoke. The first thing she noticed was that she had lost Zelda. She bolted up and looked about. She saw she was in a bedroom, in a bed, with a nurse in the room. She turned to the nurse.  
"Well, look who's up! How are you feeling today?"  
"Where's Zelda?"  
"Who?"  
"Zelda."  
"Oh, that girl we found with you? She's fine. She's through there. But you're sick, you can see her... later..."  
Impa got up from her bed. She was sick and hurt, and had bandages around her middle from a spiderbite. But her eyes glazed over and her training took hold, and she strode calmly through the door to the room where her ward lay, resting. The nurse's attempts to stop her were in vain. She went and sat in a chair by the child's bed and rested, waiting for her to awaken.   
The nurses comprimised with her and moved a cot into the child's room. Impa spent her waking hours in a chair by Zelda. Zelda was unconcious, but she recovered on the second day. She turned to her side.  
"Oh, hullo Impa. Where are we?"  
"I don't know. What happened to your training? I could have been an enemy. Remember, if you awaken in a strange place, awaken quickly and fully, while giving no sign you have awakened until you have taken in the situation fully."  
"I saw you."  
"I could have been an illusion, or dead, or a ghost, and there could be a zombie in the corner."  
"Is there?"  
"no."  
"Good. I'm sorry, Impa."  
"Don't apoligize to me. You are the one who needs to know this in the future. Especially since you didn't remember to sniff the air if you feel lightheaded, and if it smells odd, hold your breath. Screaming at the top of your lungs draws more poisened air into your lungs. You should have awakened me, yes, but not by screaming."  
"For god's sake, the child is sick! You come to her to talk about TRAINING! HArdly appropriate," one of the nurses exclaimed.  
"Oh, but Impa's right. I DID forget my training. That was stupid of me. I should have paid better attention."  
The nurse was awestruck. "Who ARE you, that training comes before injury?"  
"Who are we? We are the Shekiah, my dear. Training is survival."  
"Oh. Certainly not ALL the shekiah, though..."  
"Perhaps yes. If it weren't for Zelda's having nightmares, we would not have escaped the poison gas and flames. As it is, we were almost too late to escape. I fear no-one else would have. "  
"See where your training got you?"  
Impa stiffened. "Our Training includes smelling poisons. Difficult to do if you fall beyond the 4th level of sleep. Sleep powders, then poisions.... but we had a guard for that, a night guard. I fear the night guard sold us out to our enemies. "  
"or died..."  
"No. He would have sounded the alarm first, fought second. His death also triggers an alarm. These alarms would wake us up. Also, an alarm rings if he falls asleep after sundown."  
"Oh, Impa, what are we going to do?"  
The nurse had forgotten Zelda was listening. "Oh, hello. I forgot you were there. What's your name, sweetie?"  
"Zelda."  
"Hello Zelda. And this is Impa? Is she your mommy?"  
"No. She is my guardian. We all have them in Kakario. no-one lives with their mommies except weak Hylians."  
"I... see... So, you two are the last of your kind?"  
"No, I'm not a full Shekiah yet. Impa is the last Shekiah."  
"Well, I should go report to the king."  
"Oh, are we in the palace?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok. So long!"  
"Goodbye, poor dear."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The nurse did not return alone. The king was touched by their story of being the last of their kind. He could, perhaps...   
"Hello. Zelda, right? I'm King Drania. You can call me Bob. "  
"Hello, mister king sir. I'm sorry I can't exactly bow and swear allegince at the moment..."  
"That's alright. Why would i need an oath of fealty from you?"  
"Because I am a Shekiah-to-be."  
"One of the last, so i hear."  
"yes."  
"And i take it you need a place to stay..."  
"Yes. I guess. We could find an inn in Castle Town, though."  
"I have a better idea. See, I have a delemmia. I don't have a heir. Do you knoe what that is? It's a "  
"person to carry on your family line and rule when you are dead. A prince or princess, in your case. And you also have no queen. You could re-marry, or adopt a child."  
"And you need a home..."  
"You want ME to be the princess?!?!?!"  
"Well... er, yes, actually."  
"ME?? A PRINCESS?????????"  
"Won't it be fun?"  
"Sir, I am a Shekiah to be! I know nothing of being a Princess!"  
"You're only, what, 8?"  
"5."  
"So there's plenty of time to learn. What do you say?"  
"Alright, I guess..."  
  
And so the young Shekiah trainee became the Princess of Hyrule. Princess Zelda knew she was not the natural daughter of King Drania, but the rest of the kingdom did not know or care. When given a good scrub and covered in lotions and perfumes, she was lovely. Radiant. Hylian. A princess. Of course, the Shekiah began as Hylian, so techniclly they were not another race as the Gorons, Zora, or Gerudu, but Zelda looked very different from Impa. Impa's origonal job was to guard the Prince or Princess, and her new to guard Zelda, so there was no question about her staying on as Zelda's nurse.   
Zelda learned how to be a princess. But secretly, she only learned to act weak and foolish. She was actually ver wise. And she learned something few Shekiah have to: ohow to fight in a dress. She never called the king Daddy, only Father occasionally, in a stiff, formal tone, so that she might as well be calling him King. But he learned to accept that, and he learned to love her like his own.  
But she was a strange princess, that was for sure. She did not want a lot of finery. She wanted a horse, a training gym, a ropes course, a garden. The first and last he gave to her. She enjoyed the courtyard as much as the Queen had when she was living. The king knew not to interrupt her there. But really, a GYM?!?!! He explained to her time after time that she would not be a shekiah when she grew up, but a princess. She tried to explain that Shekiah was not a job, but a lifestyle. He tried to explain that it was a lifestyle she needed to live without. After that, she just said she "thought it was something she would need to know." Being a princess was tough!  
  
Well? What do you think? I shall not do any more Link perspectives until i can do a really good one. Does this explain a lot or what? REVIEW!!!  
  
Oh yeah i forgot in the first chapter: I do not own anyone so far but the king. I made him up. And the nurses. 


	4. Chapter 4 ImpaZelda yet again

Chapter 4: Prophecy.  
  
  
Zelda awoke. Impa was there, holding a wet cloth on her forehead. Zelda knew not to move until she knew there were no enemies about. Still seemingly asleep, she said "hullo, Impa. Why are you holding a wet cloth to my head?""Well done, child. You have a fever. I am trying to get it to break."  
"I feel perfectly fine, Impa. Really."  
Impa frowned. "I know, child. You are not sick at all. I know a bit of the healing arts. But your head is so hot... I said that you had a fever, and were having a fever dream. Another nightmare, eh?"  
"yes. The one about the scary green man again. And... something else. About... FIRE! In the king's chamber!"  
Impa's frown deepened. "I'm sure it's just a dream, dear. Go back to sleep."  
"But it seemed so real..." And Zelda fell asleep again under Impa's cool touch.  
  
That night, there was a fire in the King's bedroom. He luckily was a light sleeper, and woke at the heat and smell of smoke. he learned from a servent that Zelda had had a dream about just such a fire, about 3 hours before it happened. He summoned her.  
"Daughter, I hear tell that you have been having nightmares lately about fire in my room. Is this true?"  
"Only one. "  
"Why did you not come get me?"  
"Impa was there. She told me to go back to sleep and not worry about it."  
"ah. Impa. right." he massaged his temples. "Are these... nightmares... fairly common?"  
"somewhat. I'm fine, Father, really."  
"Since when?"  
"Since i was about 3. More and more lately. Almost once a week now."  
"That's be, what, 5 or 6 years now?"  
"yes. Can i go?"  
"Zelda. Listen to me, my dear. What if those dreams happened to... come true, every once in a while?"  
She looked at him like he was crazy. What was he talking about? her nightmares were evil.  
"Zelda... last night. Someone lit a fire in my bedroom. did you remember any faces from your dream? Please."  
She closed her eyes. What? Her dream had come true? Perposterous. What WAS that dream, exactly? How did it begin? It began...  
"It was an accident. A servent, came to check on... that thing, in your room, that little table. She came to tend to it. She let one of the cats in accidentally. There was a candle lit... the cat knocked it over."  
"The alter, you mean?"  
"yes."  
"AH. Thank you. You can go to your riding lesson now."  
And so it became known that the Princess had prophetic dreams. Nobody could tell what it ment, that this strange Shekiah girl had strange dreams. No-one quite knew what to do with her after that. Not that they had known before. She was... odd. They wondered what she would be like as Queen. In the meantime, the king enrolled her in Magic classes. Impa also began to teach her to shoot a bow, and about the properties of certain Kokori plants, most of which came from the Deku Tree or Deku Baba. She liked in particular the Deku Nuts. They intreagued her.  
  
  
Lead me to a nice transition to another attempt at a Link perspective! hurrah! More torturing the reader with boringness! Arn't you SO glad? 


	5. Chapter 5 Another ::shudder:: link persp...

Chapter 5: The Great Deku Tree  
  
Link and Saria were best friends. Heck, she was his ONLY friend! They often went into the woods together. Saria had a favorite spot, a clearing. It was peaceful. There were vines to climb on, and a half-roof, overgrown with moss to take shelter under. They had finished their schooling and were supposed to do chores now for the village. But they often forsook their chores to go play in the meadow.   
One day, both were snagged for chores. But that was alright. They knew that that night the heavens were to fall. It would be a spectacular event. They had plotted out when the next one would be the week before school ended. Now, the long awaited day had come, and they were all abuzz with excitement.   
That night, they snuck out to the clearing. A few other kids were on their roofs, but Saria and Link wanted to be alone for once. SO they went to the meadow.  
The sky lit up with falling stars. Nobody in Hyrule knew why they fell, and no-one could find where they fell from. All that was known was that meteors set them off sometimes. Link and Saria had been lucky.  
That night, both saw visions in the stars. Saria saw this meadow, only it broke apart, and everything was destroyed in a flaming fireball. And she saw a sword, and a fairy, and thought of Link. Could it mean the end of their friendship? Everyone knew star-visions were always cryptic, but always accurate. PErhaps... no. It must mean something else. She must not let the seed of doubt grow in her heart, lest that break them apart.  
Link saw a young hawk, roosted on a branch with it's mate, who appeared green. But then the hawk flew away, and it had a sword in it's claws. And then it came back, older now, and it's mate was the same age as before, and then the mate nuzzled it and flew one way while the hawk flew another. Link wondered what it ment. Could he be the hawk? But he didn't have a sword. Could Saria be the mate? She had green hair... but no, this indicated a parting, and Link was not leaving. So it must be something else.   
Slowly, and after midnight, they crept back into bed. They were tired. Each decided to not tell the other about their strange visions.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, while asleep, Saria dreamed she had her hands full of gold dust. But then it all ran out between her fingers, and she cried.  
  
That night, while asleep, Link dreamed of a scary green man with red hair on a black horse that ran out of a castle after a white horse. He could not see the people on the white horse. It scared him.  
  
In the morning, he felt a slight pain, as if being lightly punched. It was hot to the touch. There was a bright light in his eyes waking him. He was still tired, but he woke slowly, swatting at the bright thing bobbing and weaving.   
**** *Get up, Lazy! Honestly, can Hyrule's future really depend on such a lazy boy? GET UP!!*  
  
He stared in shock. A fairy! After so long, a fairy! Like Saria's! Wow! But what was she talking about? Perhaps a cruel joke of fate, he had a demented fairy.  
***** *Come on, we have to go see the Great Deku Tree!*  
"NO, we have to go see Saria. Boy, wait'll she gets a load of this! A fairy! Wow! What's your name?"  
*I'm Navi. The Great Deku Tree sent me. We have to GO!!*  
Link went to go see Saria. She showed him some neat tricks to do with a fairy. But she had a bad feeling about this. She did not tell that to Link. She didn't want to put a dampner on his good mood.   
Then, at Navi's request, they went to go see the Great Deku Tree. Link had never actually seen the great tree. It had always spoken to him in his mind form afar. But Mido was playing odd games again. He was suppossed to let any Kokori that wanted to get in. But no, he didn't think Link WAS a real Kokori.   
"After all, you don't even have a... Woah! A fairy! yeah, well, the only way you'll ever get past me is to have a sword. Better get a sheild, too. I have a rather powerful kick! hahahahahahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahahahaha!"  
Link almost dispaired, until he remembered the Training course. Wasn't there a sheild in there? At the end? Or something? SO he went through and found a treasure chest. BUt inside was not a sheild. It was the Kokori Sword, treasure of the Kokori, and supposedly lost. It was in a plain ordianary looking chest from the outside, but the inside was lined with velvet and had jewls in the lid and on the rim. He would not have taken it if he didn't need to go see the Great Deku Tree.  
He purchased a Deku sheild at the shop and approached Mido, who was still laughing his head off.   
"hahahahaha! A sword! hahaha! Sheild!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hey, fairy-less! I thought i told you you need a... what's That? a Deku sheild. and what's THAT??!?!!? Since when did YOu find the Kokori Sword?!?!!?"  
"I don't want to have to use this, Mido. Now step aside." Link's voice was deadly serious. He had had enough.  
"Yeah well, I still say you're a freak!" But he stepped aside. And Link went to go see the Great Deku Tree.  
The Great Deku tree tol him he was dying. He tols Link about the Triforce and the goddesses. He told Link he was not a real Kokori. And he told Link to try and save him.  
And Link entered the Great Deku Tree.  
  
K, I'm gonna stop now, b/c you all know what happens after this. No, wait, I should do one more scene. Forgive me for skipping ahead, but this is getting long and tiresome and I want to get back to Zelda.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Saria knew Link would leave her. He went to go see the Great Deku Tree with a sword, and he came back 3 days later with blood on the sword and the announcement that the Great Deku Tree was dead. Saria knew from his expression that he had not killed it, but attempted to save it and failed. He no longer looked young and boyish. She had been in the forest when he returned. She went to the bridge out of Kokori.   
"You're leaving, arn't you."  
He said nothing. He did not want to hurt her. HE did not deny it, either.  
"Link..."  
It didn't matter that he said nothing. She understood. Her heart was breaking. She knew once he left he may never come back.  
"I'm not a Kokori."  
"But... you have a fairy, and..."  
"A loan. I'm Hylian. I was found at the forest's edge. The Great Deku Tree said..."   
"Link.... Here. I have something for you." She fumbled around with a pouch, head down to hide tears. "It's a Fairy Ocerina. I made it."  
"Saria... It's beautiful."  
He understood what it took out of her to make this. It was a going away present. Making it meant facing that he was leaving her. It must have been horrible. But she chose to make something good out of it, instead of sobbing over their parting. Ocarinas usually took a week to make. she had done it in 3 days. She had not slept, he could tell. She really liked him. He had not known how much he meant to her until now.  
"Link.... don't go. Stay with me, here, forever."  
"I can't. Don't you see? I'll grow older, and you won't."  
"I don't care, stay here, Link, I need you, please Link, I love you, "  
And he kissed her, soflty, on the mouth. A lover's kiss, a goodbye kiss, not a brotherly kiss. And he left her standing on the bridge as he ventured out into the wide world.  
  
  
K, that's all now. I'm done with Link perspective for a while. Hopefully a long, long while. I hate Link perspecitves because there is nothing new to say. I like Zelda perspecitves better. Notice, too, that this Link perspective was actually a lot like a Saria perspecitve. I like her better. She's cool. 


	6. Chapter 6: Zelda! YAY!

YAY! Another Zelda perspective! Funfunfunfunfun!  
  
Chapter 6: Meetings and Partings  
  
Zelda was dreaming. She drempt of a young man, handsome, decked out in Kokori green. BUt that made no sense, the Kokori could not leave the forest. HE had a fairy, like them. He had a sword, and a Hylian Sheild, which made him look like a bug when he crouched under it because it was near as big as him. He came to her, holding out a green shining stone. She saw him defeat a great evil, the green-skinned man, who looked a lot like her Father's new advisor. Ganon, he was called. She saw that she had some part in it, and she should help him all she could.   
The next day, she was training in the courtyard as usual. Then she noticed a slinking figure at the edge of the courtyard. She saw him out of her peripheral vision. She assumed he was some servent come to fetch her, so she made busy spying on Ganon. Her father knew she liked to spy on people, and Ganon was handy.  
Sure enough, a young boy entered the courtyard about 10 minutes later. She turned. He was wearing a Kokori tunic, with a short sword and a dwarfing Hylian sheild. And he had a fairy.  
"Oh! DO you have it? Do you have the Kokori Emrald?"  
He slowly, and cautiosly, pulled it out of his pouch. He was wary of a trap but compleatly unprepared to deal with any such ambush. Duh. He was obviously very badly trained. Men tended to take better trained females as some sort of freak. So she decided to pretend to be foolish.  
"Yes! That's it! You're the guy from my dream! Great!"  
And they talked, and she found out his name was Link. And she could tell there was more to his story than it seemed, for she could see the loss in his eyes. But she said nothing, just gave him a look at Ganon and a letter to get him to Death Mountian, and sent him on his way. Of course, Impa stopped him. She taught him an ancient Shekiah song, the Lullibye of the Light. Not that she told him it was such. She said it was the melody of the Royal Family, and that it had been Zelda's lullibye. How cute. Of course, Impa did play it to get Zelda to sleep when she was young, as well as to steer her to the light.  
He left then, and she began to watch Ganon. Link's apperence, of course, had signaled the beginnings of the end of whatever the great peril was. She belived Ganon was at the root of it. He scared her. A shekiah listened to their inner feelings, for they may signal danger, but does not reveal them or act out of them. So nobody knew she suspected Ganon of anything.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
So she and Impa were ready to flee when Ganon finally did make his move. Zelda tried to warn the king, but he laughed at her because she had not had a specific dream that said he would die. She realized her mistake in not fabricating a dream far too late. So instead she kept her white horse, moonshine, bridled and ready to ride at a moment's notice. Moonshine was a good horse. Kind. Willing.   
Ganon was a tricky sort. He ralliyed support to humself, and gathered a ring of power over various species. HE did all this under the name Ganondorf. She assumed that was his real name. He seemed to know mostly Gerudus, but he was gaining in power. From what tidbits her messangers could gather, she deduced he was a Gerudu male. Not that she would have thought that possible. But there was a legand that every 100 years a male is born. Who knows? He could be a true Gerudu. Or he may be no more gerudu than she was a princess.  
But he was certainly up to no good, whatever his orgins. She made sure the gerudu were still loyal to the Royal Family. She didn't come right out and ask, of course, but planted a few servents to stir things up, see where loyalties lay. She took the temperature of the kingdom constantly, and behind her father's back. So she knew that the Gorons were feasting again, and that they had finally given up the Goron Ruby. So Link had been successful. Good.   
And she heard that the Zora Princess was missing, but some dude had found a note in a bottle in Lake Hylia and had gone to rescue her. But Ganon was gathering powerful allies, and would make his move soon. She took the Ocarina of Time and looped a string through it and hung it on her neck, just in case. She made the chain specially so she could release it with a single, well-placed touch. It was risky that way, but she studied ways to break a hold on her neck, and ways to prevent it. No-one was coming anywhere near the clasp on her neclace.  
And also she took up magic in ernest. She began to have as many magic lessons as fighting. She learned how to heal, mostly, but that was alright. Once she learned the basics, she began to look up interesting things related to the mind. She knew that the phychic dreams meant she had a strong mind. So she learned how to use her mental powers to leave a psychic message in the event that she had to flee fast and early.  
She knew as soon as the princess was returned to the water palace, and that Link had a horse. The Zora Domain was one day's ride. But it was 2 hour's flying for a message, and Ganon had allies among the Zoras. Not many, but a few. Enough. Zelda's friends delayed the message a few hours and told Link to ride fast, so it took about 6 hours for him to learn, but when he did, his wrath was swift and great. The plan was put into action. A friend of his shot a poisoned arrow at the King. But Impa tackled him, and the arrow missed. Then, Ganon himself came and thrust a sword through the king's belly. Impa grabbed Zelda and ran. Zelda twisted out of her grip."No! Too fast! He needs more time!"  
Ganon was after them. They led him on a long chase through the palace. They were constantly aware of his traps, and reset them to catch him. He could only be stopped for so long. Finally they were caught in a room on the first floor with a window. "We can't give him any more time, Zelda. We have to go."  
"Alright."  
And they backfulpped out the window, Zelda healing the cuts from the stained glass. They landed, as planned, on the stable roof. From there they slipped in the window at the one end and landed on Moonshine, as they had planned. But Ganon was waiting at the door.  
"Hello, ladies"  
Impa urged Moonshine on, but she pulled up short in front of Ganon. She turned and kicked him out of the way, and galloped onwards twards the palace gate. Zelda turned back to find Ganon on a night-black horse chasing them. Midnight. Moonshine and Midnight.   
As they reached the gates to the palace, they saw that Link had left a bit earlier than expected. He did not, indeed, have a horse. He was on foot, and approaching the bridge. Zelda undid the clasp on the Ocarina and quickly enscribed the message she had been queing up in her brain while they ran through the palace. She threw the Ocarna. Her aim was a bit off, it landed in the moat. Ganon had been left a bit behind because he had had to saddle and bridle his horse. But the gerudus trained in taking up, full tack in 3 minutes. And the saddles they used were light, but ornate. He further paused to interrigate Link on the way out. Zelda thought only of the few precious minutes this would buy them and urged Moonshine onwards. She ran straight and jumped the wall into Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
  
Ok, in retrospect, this chapter was mostly plot progression and explaining what happened in the game and how it relates to my imagined timeline. If this is getting a bit boring, please bear with me, for after this, as you know, comes the 7-year sleep, and Zelda and Impa did not sleep for 7 years, but were active and well. So now i get to explain what happened then. Also, I have an idea for the ending. If you read any of my other stuff, the ending to this will not dissapoint. If not, expect the unexpected, explain the Dao, devide by 0, prove a postulate, and draw negitive space. That's my new explination of my endings. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
BTW: the Dao is said to be unexplainable, a postulate is that which is impossible to prove so we just assume we know what it means, deviding by 0 can cause even the most stable computer to crash, and negitive space is kind of the part of a drawing you do not draw. 


	7. Chapter 7: ImpaZelda

Chapter 7- the lost years.  
  
The accidental irony in this amuses me. This chapter will be better since i am amused.  
  
Zelda once again was training hard. She was using new muscles now, ones she had not needed in her earlier training. This was because she was now training with weapons with the Gerudus. After her flight to Lon Lon, she had not wished to bring harm to the good people there. She could tell Link would need a horse later in his quest. The best ones came from here. Moonshine's younger sister, Eponia, had taken a liking to the kid when he visited.   
So she had taken refuge with the Gerudus. She had fought one weaponless to gain membership. The sneaky girl, Bliiey, had tried to create some kind of weapon out of her surroundings, but Zelda had beaten her all the same. So now she was an honerary Gerudu, and was thrown into a new training schedual. Impa still taught her whenever possible, but she also studied with the Gerudus. And she took to spying. She learned that Ganon was not a true Gerudu. He had been a foundling. She had figured as much.  
But she realized how good at sying she was when she caught her teacher's reply: "Yes, my Zelda was a foundling, too. She still doesn't know. She is better than the true shekiah! Sometimes outsiders tend to be better. That girl will rule someday. I can feel it."  
Zelda was shocked. She knew, of course, that Impa could be telling less than the truth, but Shekiahs don't lie. That would be as bad as having it be true. But Impa could be wrong. She could have been TOLD that Zelda was not a shekiah. But what would be the point of that? Rumors, perhaps, but good Shekiah do not listen to rumors.   
One other option: she could be misleading the Gerudus in order to gain acceptance and extract valuable info. Or they could have gotten her drunk.  
But the words had the ring of truth. That night, as Zelda was preparing to sleep, she decided to ask Impa about it. Only, to ask directly would be to admit to spying. So instead she asked "Impa, what was my mother like. Was she a good Shekiah? was she pretty?"  
"Why ever would you bother about that? DO your sword-excersises."  
"I'm serious! I want to know what I'll be like when I get older!"  
Impa sighed. "Well, it's time you knew anyways. I havn't the slightest idea who your mother is."  
"So it's true, then. I was a foundling."  
"yes."  
"G'night, Impa." With that, she went to bed, as if it was of no importace to her where she came from. But secretly, she thought of who her mother might be, in an effort to illicite dreams of her. That night, she dreamed of Link. He was strangely attractive to her. But no, of course the Shekiah had no use for infatuations. She resolved to put him out of her mind, and instead concentrate on her training. She was 12, after all. And he had been missing since that day, with Ganon, so many years ago.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Zelda turned 16. She was bored with her life. It had been 6 years and 6 months since she had last seen link, exactly. It had been her half-birthday.   
She had abandoned Gerudu training. She had taken up magic, instead. She knew how to heal, to whisk herself from place to place, to alter her appearance somewhat, and to cast a ring of fire or ice around herself. It had taken a few months to learn the spells. She would rather learn them than go collect the stones that have the spells laid on them already.   
On her 16th birthday, it was customary to recive adult dress and to go on a quest to find where you belonged. But Zelda did not hope for anything like that. So she was surprised when Impa revealed what she had been working on for almost a year: an adult Shekiah costume. Zelda knew she was not a true Shekiah. So she was strangly touched by this gift, and accepted, though she did not wear it. It was designed to mask her identity from the world while allowing for freedom of movement formerly impossible.   
And the Gerudu Cheif, Naburoo, had taken a strange liking to her, and presented her with a gift: the location of an entrance to the Sacred Realm. "I think this is as good a place as any to begin your Quest of Adulthood.'  
As was usual, Naburoo seemed to misunderstand the point of the quest. Zelda tried to explain: "Naburoo, I doubt I'll find someone who needs protection in the Sacred Realm."  
But, to please the Chief, she hopped on Moonshine and headed out.   
  
When she got to the desert cave, she dismounted. "Moonshine, you return to camp. Stay on the path, now. Impa will meet you when you get there." She trusted the horse's intutition. Besides, her sister horse had been doing some interesting tricks as of late back at the Ranch. Or so she had heard by letter. It had been a while since the last letter form the outside, and Zelda never left the encampment. She was totally oblivious to the presant state of the kingdom.  
She entered the cave. There was a bright light, and her harp began to play of itself. It played a melody she knew, somehow, from long, long ago. But she had never heard it before! it was high, and sweet. 3 notes, repeated. It reminded her slightly of the song she had learned would open the Door of Time, only this melody was enchanting. Somehow, it seemed to be lacking something. Some other part was required, some other melody intertwined. The light grew brighter, brighter, brighter...  
She was in the Sacred Realm. She was surrounded by people. She looked for a familier face among the ring of people. Turning, she found Impa, and Nabooru. But there were also a Kokori girl, and a Goron, and a Zora, and... a fat man. The man smiled at her.  
"Hello, young one. I am Rauru, one of the six Sages."  
"Rauru... the name sounds..."  
"Familier? You know us all, or will when you come into your power." he frowned. "I sense you have not. You should not be here. Perhaps, though, we should hurry the Awakining..."  
"Why IS she here?" asked Impa.  
"Where IS here?" asked Zelda  
"She is here, in the Chamber of Sages in the Sacred Realm, because she is meant to be. She is on the threshold of her Awakining.{"  
"Awakining? But there are only six of us, six Sages, and we are all here, though none of us Awakened. Me, you, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Naburoo."  
"And she is the Bearer of the Triforce, who leads us all."  
"Which one?"  
"Wisdom."  
"Not the Hero of Time, then."  
"no."  
"Who is the Hero of Time?"  
"A hylian, who thinks he is a Kokori, by the name of Link."  
Saria and Impa gasped. Darunia smiled, and Ruto looked lovesick. Impa began to cry, silently. "oh, the poor dear, she doesn't know" whispered Impa.  
Zelda frowned. "Link.... isn't he the Kokori boy who I left the Ocarina of Time?"  
"And why do you suppose he needed it?"  
"Because... because..."  
Rauru sighed, and flashed with a bright light. Zelda hovered in the air a second, surrounded by ribbons, which flew outward and dissapeared. She looked older, somehow, and wiser as she landed.  
"Thank you, Rauru, I think. I hope that was wise. You know, of course, in my time none of the Sages are awakened save you, eldest. I shall assist the Hero of Time in awakening all the others."  
"That would be admirable, my Queen."  
"Please, Rauru, dispense with the formality! I shall be going now. I have to go back. Though, of course, you have just now left to the Temple in my time, Nabooru, and you shall be going to Kakario soon, Impa. It is as it must be. I must take care that you all get to your respective temples for your awakenings. Farewell!"  
And she dissapeared, reappering in the cave-mouth, staring into a dark abyss. She could not see into the cave she had just exited. Or was she about to enter? She shook her head and turned away to see Moonshine standing not far away. "Silly horse! I told you to go! oh well. About 3 days to the Hero's awakening. Let's get going. I want to be there. It's a must-see event!" and she giggled and mounted Moonshine, feeling free, and as if she belonged, for possibly the first time since she was small, before she became the best of the Shekiah and the other children despised her.  
  
kk, the chapter is FINALLY done. I know this seems to be un-innovative, un-origonal, ect, but I have some tricks up my sleeve. There was a reason Impa pitied Zelda when she found out who the bearers were. Hint: it has something to do with the beginning of this chapter. And the melody will make a later apperance, so don't forget about it!  
  
Sheik: are you going to give the WHOLE story away?  
Me: well, I havn't said about the   
Sheik: DON'T TELL THEM!!!  
Link: oh, yeah, I am still pissed about that one. Man, you are evil!  
Me: it's no worse than in Humanity!  
Y.Link: yeah, and you are lucky! I just got out of a bad marrige to a Neko-demon!!!  
Me: heeheeheeheehe. Wait a second! I thought you traded away your voice for that divorce...  
Y.Link: .........  
Me: whatever. REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Together at last! A duel pers...

ACK!!! my laptop died! I am writing this now referring to the last chapter I posted. I am @ school during my lunch break typing this up! PLEASE REVIEW!!!   
  
oh, and I am changing the title to Sky-Blue Eyes b/c... well... keep in mind that both Zelda and Link have blond hair and sky-blue eyes. Oh, and I may skip around a little bit, but u all know the story. And PokeballZ456, that's b/c I am just getting warmed up.... heh heh heh.  
  
  
Sky-Blue Eyes Chapter 8  
  
And so Zelda went and became Sheik, and helped Link out on his quest, teaching him the ancient songs of her people, the now-all-but-extinct Shekiah. And she knew that Link trusted her, and had no idea who she was. She hated lying to him, but it was part of her training to protect herself. So she remined Sheik, for she knew that Ganon would find her the instant she uncovered her triforce. He was always a step behind, searching for her.   
One night, while Link was in the last temple, she had a dream. She knew then what she had to do. She knew what she needed to do in order to save Hyrule. She made up her mind to do it, although it would cost her dearly.... but who, in this time of trouble, had NOT paid dearly? Link was getting battle-weary. He had been raised a Kokori, at peace with nature, healing all injured folk who come into the woods, or who live there. Mad Scrubs, Tekitites, they were people as well in the eyes of the Kokori. He had givn up all his morals, all his values. All she had to give up was... this. And Impa. She had lost her people, and she was just a Sage! She was nto even a bearer, like Zelda, yet she had also given up all that was dear to her. And Ruto, she had given up Link. Zelda was a Shekiah, and a princess, and an honerary Gerudu, and the Wisdom-bearer. So she, above all others, should have to give up SOMETHING! And so she made up her mind and went to the Temple of Time, where she knew Link was headed.  
She almost backed out. But at the last moment, she steeled up her courage and removed her costume. At the same time, she called upon the Triforce to summon a simple dress, one like the one she had worn when she first met Link. He gasped, astonished. He was so shocked, he failed to notice what was happening to his left hand. But Zelda noticed hers. She felt it react to the presence of the other 2 pieces. Yes, 2. The triforce was all here. Ganon grabbed her, and she screamed. She knew what he wanted, aside from the Triforce. She begged Link to hurry and save her as she was taken away. She knew not how Link escaped, but he did.  
She knew what would come next. Here was the part where she needed to be strong, to not collapse and talk. He came to the dungeon he imprisoned her in. He glared at her with his eerie green eyes.  
"So, little missy. You gonna give me that Ocarina?"  
He thought she still had it! he didn't know she had given Link the Ocarina of Time!  
"No. Never."  
"I have ways of making you talk."  
Torture? Shekiah taught a method to seperate yourself from the pain that would work fine for her. No, it was not torture she feared. She remained silent.  
"Talk, dammit! I know torture never works on Shekiah..... oh yes, I know allll about you, missy. Hmmm..... I need an heir." he smilled, cruelly. "yes, an heir. And you shall be my Queen, and bear my son."   
This was it, then. This is what she had feared. She was tied to the wall. He could rip her dress off in an instant. She closed her eyes and willed Link to hurry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And hurry he did. He unsealed the barriers with the help of the newly-awakened Sages, and managed to get to Ganon in record time. Ganon imprisoned her in some fancy spell for effect as he battled Link. Link won, of course, and they escaped from the tower, and collapsed on the grass outside. But of course, Ganon was resurrected, and they faught again. Zelda lost her cool upon seeing the lustuous being and shreiked "Kill it!". Link, distracted, took a hit to his left arm. But he managed to kill Ganon, and the Sages trapped his essance. he came back to Zelda.  
"see? no problem." he panted. As she tended to his arm, she was overcome by love for him, and a need to tell all that had happened in the Castle with Ganon.  
Link listened to Zelda, horrified. He had.... how.... that monster! Taking advantage of a helpless prisoner like that! He went over and sliced the head off the dead carcass and spit on it. That was when he noticed that all his enchantments had died with him. Including one to change his eye color. His eyes were really... blue. Blue as the sky. His severed head slowly turned human, and they saw that his red hair was actually blond, but had been spelled again.  
"he was a Hylian." breathed Link.  
"he was adopted." Said Zelda.  
They sat on the down nearby to ponder this new fact. After a bit, Link turned to Zelda.   
"Zelda.... umm.... I wanted.... I want...."  
"Yes? What do you want? Don't be scared."  
"I want.... this." and he quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips nervously. Then he pulled away, mortified that he had actually done it. "Zelda, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.... with you so recently,...."  
She cut him off with a kiss, longer, slower. "I wanted that too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zelda awoke the next morning sad. She lay in the grass and closed her eyes, remembering her dream. 'Oh, cursed prophetic dreams!'  
She got up and put her dress back on. She then set about making a fire to warm them and some breakfast from Link's pack. He awoke to the smells of frying eggs and dried meat. He sat up and closed his eyes.  
"mmmm... that smells good!"  
She only smiled at him. When they had eaten, she turned and looked him in the eye. Then she took a deep breath and began.  
"you can't stay here, you know. You have to live out your life in a normal way. You deserve to live, to grow, to discover what you have lost. So we must part. Meet me in the Temple of Time on the 8-year aniversary of our meeting for the first time."  
He did some quick calculating. "That's in a month!"  
"no. It's in 7 years and one month." and she released the spell she had qued up using her triforce, and he disssapeared. "goodbye, my love." she whispered to the air that rushed to fill the space he left behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He waited a year or so, but could stand it no longer. He had to know where she went! he had no idea where she had gone. He went to look for clues in the ruins of the Castle. (Ganon had not moved in yet).  
But there was no sign she ever existed. He found out that the King had died, and the Princess as well, though he knew better. He was there the day the armies of the undead overran Hyrule Castle Town, and could do nothing to stop it. Dejected, he rode away on Eponia, into the forest, to search for her alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She made her way to the temple one month later. She had ordered some changes made, including alters to the goddesses and a tribute to the Sages. She knew he would be waiting for her. She knew that he had taken up residence in Kakario after attempting to stay with the Kokori and being denied a place to stay. After that, he had dissapeared. But she knew he would not break so important an appointment. So she waited for him. She knew he would not be long.  
  
  
  
kk, the next chapter looks to be the last, and I will write it soon. Review, please!!!!! I am about to disclose some.... interesting new developments. But I have a few story ideas I am placing on a higher priority since NOBODY REVIEWS!!!!!!!! look, if it sux so badly, just TELL ME SO!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: ZeldaSheikLink perspective en...

Skyblue- eyes, ch. 9  
  
SORRY!! I compleatly forgot that I never finished this one! Yikes! I think I DID write an ending... but if so, it went down w/ my laptop. :-( poor lappy toppy!  
  
  
Link did, indeed, show up. She went to him, and they kissed. He looked... older. More mature. Sadder, wiser, as though he had seen many horrors and not much hope.   
"I waited so long, Zelda..."  
"It's over now."   
"yes. The waiting, the evil... all is done with now."  
"More than that!" cried a firy, booming voice. They looked about. Zelda saw Din's Candle burst into bright red flames, too red to be natural.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled the flame, putting them in mind of a dancing flame.   
"Be nice, Din." a softer, more understanding voice, this time from Naryu's CAndle, which had begun to burn pink.  
"Can I tell them now?"  
"no. We must wait for our sister."  
"I'm here, I'm here!" a tinkling voice, like wind chimes, or golden bells, as Farorea's Candle flamed blue.   
"Can I do it NOW?"   
"What's this about?" exclaimed Link, always the braver one. He DID have the triforce of courage, after all, which trumped Sheik's shekiah training.  
"oh you poor dears." cried the soft one.  
"Well, they deserve to know so they can move on and be happy." said the laughing-bell voice. Din said nothing.  
"Here, place a bit of your blood in each of these bowls. We should run a test to be sure... no, don't use the Master Sword, use her dagger. yes, that's it. Now we add some potion.... DRAT! I don't have an incarnation at the moment.... Impa!" instructed the soft voice. Impa appeared with a bottle of a blue potion.  
"poor things... right! The potion! This is a blood test. you add i/2 of it to one bowl and 1/2 to the other bowl, them mix the 2 bowls together. If it's a match, the color stays the same. Otherwise it turns puke-colored." She added it to the bowls, and they turned gold. She put them together, and they observed the color.  
Gold.  
Gold.  
Gold.  
"It takes a minute..."  
Gold.  
Gold.  
After 10 minutes, there was no denying it. It was still gold.   
"what.... what does this mean?" Asked Zelda, incredulous.  
"It MEANS, human, that you two are twins." chuckled Din.   
"No!" cried Link.  
"Yes! Triplets, actually." replied Din, amused.  
Sheik turned her face to Naryu's candle, away from her once lover. "Is this true?"  
"yes. The Bearers are alwyas triplets. I'm sorry.... they usually don't fall in love."  
"So who... triplets? Who's the thrid?"  
"Can't you guess? The irony... the other Bearer... surely you havn't forgotten... blond, in the end, and blue-eyed."  
"So... we killed... our brother?"  
"brother.... Link.... oh, curse this infernal Triforce that binds our blood! If i could, I'd drain the blood from my body and become a Re-dead if it meant I could have you! I... I love you, Link."  
Link looked as if he had been slapped. "No. No more of this talk. I think... It would be best if we went our seperate ways."  
"I can't live without you, Link! I..."  
he put a hand to her lips. She looked into his eyes, and saw that he was fighting tears. He walked away from the temple, leaving her standing there, unwilling but yet needing to get on with her life. She despratly wished they could be together, but she knew it was hopeless.   
A man came over to her as she left the temple. A prince that had been nosing around as of late. Rillan.  
"Are you alright, Zelda?"  
He called her Zelda. Not Princess, as did so many other nobles that had flocked to her before....  
He was not a bad sort, really.   
  
  
EPLAUGE  
  
Princess Zelda was wed to Prince Rillan shortly after, when it was discovered she was pregnant. There was some ambiguaty as to who the father was. Zelda knew, for she had the triforce of wisdom. But Zelda wouldn't tell.  
Rillan claimed ot his dying day that the child was his.  
Zelda did not survive childbirth. Her last word was the baby's name: Sheik.  
The baby was born male, with blond hair and sky-blue eyes, piercing, like his mother's.  
  
  
  
  
DUES EX MACHINA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! and: THE END OF THE STORY!!!! BWOOOHOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! HWo is the father? She slept with all 3! No way to tell! :-P REVIEW!!! 


End file.
